Tongue
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Okay, sequel to Normal...Reid has an issue...garcia's going to flesh it out.   Reid, comment enjoy...warning:GUY LOVE! I WANT REVIEWS! officially M now?
1. tongue

**Okay, I own nothing.**

**This is a sequel to Normal…thanks to many reviews and feedback.**

**So, tell me what you think…**

**Scooting off to class now so….go!**

You, Sir Derek Morgan, are having a bad day.

You stubbed your toe as you got out of bed.

Tripped over Clooney as you stumbled to the bathroom.

Scaled your tongue as you hurried to drink, because you are late to work, because you couldn't force yourself out of bed… (It's been harder each passing day,) because lately you have been thinking about a certain co worker/friend/boyfriend? (Is that the issue, there's no definition to what's going on?)

And One. '.Pop.

It's been a week, but it feels like forever ago.

You don't know where this is taking you. You guys went to Amici's and had the best, albeit awkward, date ever. The night ended with you and Reid spooning on the couch and Clooney lying on your feet.

Simply perfect. You've never felt so comfortable about a…whatever this is.

Really, you're fine rutting against your Pretty Boy like a horny teenage boy (no lie)…but how long before the emotional entanglements get in the way. You've always run from long-term…

So yeah, you feel a bit suicidal like (running towards a moving train type,) because you want this…you want the relationship and the quirks and the awkwardness, and the baggage, and anything else that comes along with the loveable, and admittedly smexy genius.

You paradoxically want to take it slow see where this takes you, but at the same time want to say fuck this, full steam ahead…and yet again you want to run away screaming and screw as many women as possible to forget these feelings were ever possible.

And yet…you love Reid. You just know it so…

Yeah, on top of all your troubles, Fred from sex crimes has taken your parking space…again, for like the fourth time this week.

Yes, today is not your day.

Garcia is **not** a profiler.

She doesn't have to be to see that Reid had a habit.

An issue.

Reid has an oral fixation.

These five words launch a thousand ships in Garcia's head.

She's no pervert.

No…she's just a very healthy adult female that has a very healthy, active, slightly dirty imagination that she does not mind employing on her many solo adventures (that have become a bit more frequent thanks to Kevin's mysterious absences every now and then.)

But that's totally beside the point.

Reid has an issue.

"It's so hot!" Reid groans, lying limp across his desk.

"Well, take off the damn sweater vest…and the dress shirt, before you spontaneously combust." Morgan looks over at Reid laughing.

"There's no scientific proof…forget it, it's too hot!" Reid wails.

Morgan pushes Reid to a sitting position, straddling and stripping off his sweater vest.

Reid barely bothers to swat Morgan away; I mean who can't appreciate a hot mass of sexiness not afraid to straddle you in the office setting?

The B.A.U.'s heat is 100 degrees past hell.

His face is red…effect from the heat. Or is that blush.

He's almost panting, but not quite.

"Morgan, we are at work."

"So, you're making me hotter just looking at you. Do you really think I's jump your bones at work?" Morgan says as he slides the vest off.

Prentiss smirks.

"You already did."

"Knock it off! It's hot." Morgan says as he starts to work the first few buttons of Reid's work shirt.

"Oh, are we stripping Reid?" Garcia squees, she says handing Prentiss a Popsicle.

"Morgan, I'm fine…" Reid sighs as Morgan slips off the work shirt.

"Now, that's better." He says as he releases Reid, propping himself on the edge of Reid's desk.

"Yeah, everyone appreciates a pale sweaty male in an office setting, with nothing more than an undershirt. Right…" Reid snarks, leaning forward to put his head down, closes his eyes.

"Kid, everyone can appreciate looking at a very sexy, half na"-

Rossi shutters.

"Not that I'm against PDA's, but can we please keep this G-rated. Spare my heart; I'm too good looking for a heart attack…in hell." Rossi smirks at the two boys as Morgan grins and Reid groans.

"Spoil sport." Garcia pouts as she goes around handing out frozen treats for everyone.

Prentiss unwraps hers, blue berry.

Rossi gets strawberry.

"For you…and you." Garcia smiles sweetly as she hands Reid and Morgan theirs.

"Mhmm…vanilla. Baby Girl, you're a life saver. Thanks." Morgan licks the Popsicle.

Reid unwrap his, a Fudgesicle, and thanks Garcia as well.

They all needed it.

Garcia sits on Prentiss's desk, waiting for the show to start.

Reid takes the Popsicle in his mouth and then pulls it out slowly, smiling in childish delight as his breath puffs out in a tiny white cloud.

He lavishes the Popsicle with small licks, the tip, the base, the whole Popsicle gets attention.

Morgan's mouth is slightly agape as he watches Reid, his Popsicle forgotten as it starts to drip down his hand… creamy droplets pattering on the leg of his jeans.

Reid keeps going, cocking his head sideways; paying deep attention to his treat, licking stripes up and down the frozen stick.

A small smile plays against his mouth as he bites his bottom lip. It's tingly, alive with…feeling as his mind drifts elsewhere. (Have you ever noticed that he's always got something up to his mouth, whether it is some food, coffee…a lolli?)

A knowing smirk passes between Prentiss and Garcia as Morgan studies Reid's face, a dark cloud of something passing over his eyes.

Reid hums in happiness.

Rossi just shakes his head, clutching his chest looking over at the girls.

The three of them snicker as Rossi staggers away.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan's voice is high with need.

Reid snaps out of his revelry as his stomach flutters at the deepness of Morgan's voice that rumbles through him.

They lock gazes.

"Um…sorry. I- just got…" Reid blushes, the flutter smoldering in his gut. His breath quickens, pupils dilate, and heart stutters…all the markers of arousal.

This feels way too good to be happening in the middle of the office.

Morgan holds his breath. It feels as though someone's squeezing his heart.

Morgan loves Reid.

Morgan loves Reid and is gay.

Morgan is gay and loves Reid.

It hits him like a ton of bricks. Any doubt the man could ever conceive washes away, leaving one feeling….completeness.

Reid completes Morgan.

"Kid…I-" His mouth is dry as he tries to shake his line of thought, tries to remember that he's in the middle of work, and that this should not be happening…not right now, anyway.

"Okay, the thermostats busted"—Hotch looks between Morgan and Reid.

He shakes himself.

"The thermostat's busted, so technically, you guys van go home and finish the paperwork later…we have a break coming up anyways, so…be gone." Hotch says.

Prentiss smiles, and makes a mad dash for the door.

"Only a word Hotch." She says "see you guys later." She chirps as she makes her quick exit.

"Morgan, Reid…do I have to hose you two down?" Hotch quirks a brow.

"Huh, n-no. See you guys later. Come on Pretty Boy." Morgan says quickly. Reid waves goodbye and they both run toward the door.

" Garcia…quit messing with the thermostat, got it?" Hotch says sternly as he catches her in his sight, as she tries to sneak past him.

"Aye aye, cap'm?" She smiles apologetically.

"Go on." He waves and she disappears in a shimmery wave.

Only his team would be this fundamentally dysfunctional.

**Okay…kinda wonky ending.**

**There will be more don't worry.**

**But you have to do your part.**

**Words words words…I need words!**


	2. fingers

_**Okay, trying to give you something good...Before I get black bagged for a week.**_

_**Me without a computer…I'm going to DIE!**_

_**This is just filler, so please excuse the content..I have little time to type…so this is to hold me over until Wednesday.**_

_**Please forgive…hopefully will be done before thnxday…**_

_**Still Reid and respond. Appreciation all around.**_

Morgan grips the railing in the elevator as he breathes out slowly. Reid's in the other corner trembling with anticipation of what? He doesn't even know, but his body's ready, ready for whatever Morgan has in store.

They look like prize fighters in the opposite corners of a Ring, ready to go at it again, as Morgan focuses on his breath, trying to keep his cool. Reid' s sweating nervously, and Morgan can't help but trace the line of sweat that beads down Reid's collar bone to happier places.

They need to get home; they need to get home…

The elevator dings its arrival and Morgan steps off quickly as the doors slide open, dragging Reid behind him, to his car.

"Y-your place is quicker, so…" Reid whispers as he reaches his side of the car, Morgan nods in approval.

Morgan unlocks the car door, and as he starts the car, he looks over at Reid and he can't help it…can't help but imagine what it'll feel like to have Reid withering on his bed, in his arms… he loses his breath as Reid stares back, pupils blown as he shifts a bit in his seat.

"Okay…" Morgan says huskily as he peels out of the parking garage.

Morgan slows the car, going the speed limit exactly. No more, no less.

Reid wines in frustration, crossing his legs tell-tale.

"Kid, it looks like you have to go to the bathroom." Morgan quirks a devilish brow in Reid's direction.

"M-Morgan…if you want me to lose it in this car, keep going the rate of speed you're going." Reid hisses as Morgan sails over a bump. Morgan chuckles…who knew that a car could be used to tease?

"I know for a fa- fact that it takes you n-no more than 7minutes and 8 seconds for you to make it from work to your home, including traffic and r-red- Oh come on!" Reid grips the seat rest, white knuckled as the light switches from yellow to red. Morgan makes no move to catch it.

"So…pretty boy, you aren't a virgin, are you?" Morgan asks, a light lithe in his voice, as if this isn't effecting him at all. In reality his skin is crawling with need. Reid doesn't necessarily have to know that now does he?

"Why-does that matter?" Reid frowns, looking Morgan up and down.

"No…but it's kind of useful to know. And kind of interesting too. It means I can…never mind, light's red." He says cryptically, before pulling off, full speed ahead.

They say nothing more as Morgan barrels towards home.

You grip the arm rest in the car.

Morgan's doing this on purpose…driving the speed limit, toying with you when usually you fear life and limb when he throttles the car…

Hmm…throttle.

Now he decides to go full speed.

Just have to make it to his place. You can do this, you can hold it in. you will not maul him in his own car; you'd rather make it to his place in one piece, thank you.

You feel uncomfortable, your body buzzing in anticipation. Why is it taking so long?

You start to nibble on your fingers…unconscious habit.

You know you have an oral fixation, something you can't help.

But if you had your way…Morgan would be a withering mass of undoneness… How is this not affecting him?

Morgan groans, and leaves you feeling like you have a fortune rod in your pants…it echoes in your gut…and you can't take it.

You close your eyes, almost gnawing your fingers.

Morgan suddenly slams the car in park, springing out of the car, leaving you to get out yourself.

He makes it towards the door.  
You know if you have any contact at all outside of secure walls, you'd take him right there on the front steps of his place.

And we can't have that now can we?


	3. mouth

**Last post before for I am sans computer…so sad! But I leave you with my practice in smut.**

**Pure cracked out smut, which, I'm making this up in my head as I go…I'm thinking, the less I actually think, the better it will be. **

**This is my first sex scene, so I need comments both poss. and neg.**

**So, yeah…hope I don't leave a bad taste in your mouth*hee*hee!***

Morgan calms himself as he feels Reid's warmth behind him.

A bundle of vibration and nerves.

All he has to do is open the door.

Reid will be his.

Open the door, Morgan.

Morgan's hands tremble as he finally pushes the door open.

He turns, facing Reid in his dirt room, Reid shutting the door firmly shut behind them.

It feels like all the air's being sucked out of the room as their gazes' level at each other.

They stand stock still, swaying in the silence.

Reid's fingers quiver as he starts to strip off his scarf, fingers sure as he keeps his eyes on Morgan.

He places his scarf and jacket in a neat pile by the door.

He toes off his shoes, and looks up at Morgan who's taking off his outer layers too, nothing left but what's underneath to be exposed.

Reid blinks silently, slightly panting. He snaps out his stupor as Morgan licks his lips.

Reid launches himself at Morgan, taking his lips as his, as their teeth clack together like ice cubes.

(Did you know that ice cubes are transparent when photographed, so if you see any in advertisements, they always have some sexual image or word spelled out within them…psyche 101! The only thing it was good for.)

There's a swirling of something in their guts s Reid grabs Morgan's wrists and pin him to the wall.

He kisses Morgan's jaw, neck…slides his tongue to his collarbone…nipping, tasting, and teasing.

Morgan thrusts up and groans.

Reid's slight fingers toy with the hem of Morgan's t-shirt before pulling it up slowly.

Reid bites his lip in concentration as he pulls it over his head.

Eyes.  
Reid's eyes travel over his tattoos, the broad plane of Morgan's chest, his stomach.

He tentatively pokes a finger in Morgan's belly button.

Morgan jumps slightly, letting out nervous bubble of laughter.

Reid smiles slightly as he looks up at Morgan.

"Bedroom?" His voice is surprisingly sure.

Morgan nods before leading way, grabbing Reid's hand, tugging him along.

They are wordless, as Morgan starts to tug at Reid's shirt, unbuttoning him achingly slow.

Reid's breathe hitches as Morgan runs a thumb over Reid's nipple through his undershirt.

He leans and nips at the flat disk as he slides the shirt off Reid.

Reid smirks slightly as he pushes Morgan unto his bed, straddling his lap.

Morgan moans as Reid swivels his hips; it doesn't take much to get them both to full hardness.

Morgan grips Reid's hip, and Reid swats his hands away, pushing Morgan to lie on his back as Reid slithers down his front.

"Pretty Boy… what are you… "Morgan gasps as Reid looks up at him, nothing but hazel orbs of…want. Of need.

"Just let me…"Reid whispers, voice cracking. He runs his fingers down Morgan's sides, fingering the top of Morgan's waistband.

He kneels on the floor, working Morgan's jeans with a flick of the wrist, undoes the button.

Morgan's torso trembles as Reid pushes his pants and underwear off his hips…cock springing free.

Reid gives a slight smile before running a finger along Morgan's thigh, pressing a nail near the crux of his leg and crotch, Morgan ticks.

Reid dips, kissing little scars on Morgan's knee, faded and forgotten with each new touch, as Reid's burning fingers make their way up and down Morgan's legs.

Morgan thumps his head against the pillow, fighting the urge to pull Reid on top of him and just ravish his mouth.

He'd be content with that…but Reid's offering so much more.

Be happy, don't worry.

Reid sits back for a second to watch as a bit of pearly precum dribbles from the tip of Morgan's penis.

Eyes.

Reid takes this all in, biting back sound. He wants this to be about Morgan…he bites his lip, trying to figure how he's going about this.

Morgan shifts on his elbows to look down at Reid, who seems to be transfixed, watching drop after drop leak.

Reid huffs out a breath, swiping at the liquid before it beads at the base of Morgan's cock.

Morgan grunts.

The first touch.

Reid pokes out his tongue, licking, testing, tasting the bitter sweetness of Morgan.

Reid smiles slightly, kissing the head of Morgan's cock, holding his gaze as he swipes at the surface, reveling in the velvety texture.

Like dark chocolate. Reid hums in satisfaction as Morgan's breathe speeds.

Reid's breathe puffs warm against Morgan's member, as he closes his eye for a moment.

He looks angelic as he goes down for another lick, Morgan's fingers tangle in his sheets, as he tugs up like reigns. He doesn't want to hurt Reid.

Reid lowers himself on Morgan's cock, slowly taking him into his wet, warm mouth.

His lips stretch, trying to accommodate Morgan's girth.

It's kind of like that time Garcia gave him that huge jaw breaker, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to fit it into his mouth, but he did, and it was good.

Reid stills for a second, just taking in the realization that he: Dr. Spencer Reid has one Derek Morgan moaning spread legged, withering on a bed.

He's doing this to Morgan. Making his cry out in pleasure.

Reid's heart squeezes in his chest as he pulls back slightly, tugging at Morgan's cock.

Reid swirls his tongue as he starts to bob his head up and down, steadying a hand on Morgan's stomach.

"Awe shit…" Morgan pants as Reid hums contentedly with Morgan's movements as he shakes silently.

Reid picks up the pace, closing his eyes as he concentrates on working Morgan's cock completely.

Nothing more than a never ending lolli…he wonders if he could get Morgan in cherry flavor…

Yum…cherry.

"Ah…Reid." Morgan shutters, gripping Reid's shoulder.

Reid pulls up, releasing Morgan with a wet pop.

Morgan's cock recoils slapping angrily, wine colored and curved on his stomach.

"Fuck, 'hy'd you s-stop?" Morgan whines as Reid circles Morgan's member with a finger.

The sexual flutter rises in both their stomachs.

"You, I thought you…" Reid frowns slightly. "No more talking okay?"

Reid reaches up, pulling Morgan down into a kiss before going back to suckle the skin between Morgan's balls and cock.

Morgan hisses as Reid toys with him, taking his balls into his mouth sucking lightly.

Morgan twists, fighting back words as he edges closer to the end.

Reid rolls his balls in his mouth before going back to his cock, leaking heavily now from neglect.

Reid sighs, before taking Morgan into his mouth and sucking harder and faster, fondling Morgan's balls in time with his ministrations of the mouth.

"Oh…oh shit Reid, I'm gonna…I'm gonna..." Morgan's voice is breathless as his balls tighten.

Reid doesn't stop; he just softens the suction, as his slurps and their frantic breathing fill the air.

Morgan slides a hand in Reid's silky hair as he erupts, tugging slightly as he keens, screaming, and ropes of sperm hitting the back of Reid's throat.

Reid swallows and moans at the contact… cum sliding down his throat as Morgan tugs…Reid's shaking his release in his pants, tremors racking his body as they both spill over and over again.

Reid pulls himself of Morgan, curling up next to Morgan as his body melts.

There is nothing but the echo of harsh pants. Morgan and Reid lay boneless, eyes closed. To die many little deaths.

"Pretty Boy… I…" Morgan runs his hand over Reid's arm who purrs.

"I aim to please." He whispers, kissing the side of Morgan's mouth.

Morgan shifts into Reid kissing him deep and full.

A real kiss.

"How do I…" Morgan starts.

"By saying I can stay. " Reid looks Morgan in the eye, steady and true.

_Tell me that I'm yours, any you're mine._

_Tell me that you want me for me and no more or no less._

_Tell me that you need me like I need you._

_Promise me that you'll love me and won't ever let me go…_

_Tell me anything and I'll be happy._

"Of course you can stay…if you let me have you. That you're mine and no one else's. Can you do that?' Morgan asks, running fingers through Reid's sweat laced hair.

"Yeah, I think I can manage." He says kissing Morgan sweetly on the lips.

"Good, cuz I couldn't have it any other way." Morgan murmurs, pulling Reid close, as Reid settles his head on Morgan's chest, listening as his heart rate steadies.

"Thank you." Reid hums as they drift off into sleep.

This is what it's supposed to be like.

**A/N: I know, cheese and smut do not go together very well…I think I just ripped a hole in the space time continuum. **

**Well, how'd I do?**

**I am thankful for all those who took the time out and read this. I am thankful for all the favorites, and the reviews.**

**Please make my holiday special by taking the time out to post; I can't do this without your thoughts. You guys make me feel so much better after everyone drags me through the muck for writing slash, Sperick pairing no less. **

**Restore my faith in humanity and type, type like the wind…feed my ego. I need to know how I did with my very first sex scene. **

**I am a virgin no more!**


End file.
